


Carving Pumpkins

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, halloween fluff, texas toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Engineer asks Pyro to carve pumpkins with him to decorate the base for Halloween.





	Carving Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Happy the Day Before Halloween Eve! :)
> 
> I have two Halloween fics this year (yay!) one goes up now, the other tomorrow.

“Hey Pyro, wanna help me with something?” Engie asked as he walked up to Pyro who was sitting outside watching the birds.

Pyro looked up at him, his mask expressionless as always but he seemed to be thinking about it. He hopped up to his feet – how he did that when his suit _had_ to be rather heavy was beyond Engie, though he did wear it all the time so perhaps he was just used to it. “What is it?” was probably what he said. Their months of working together, closely in some cases, had gotten Engie accustomed to Pyro’s mumbles, he was starting to be able to decipher them.

“I got a bunch of pumpkins from town to decorate the base for Halloween with and I need help carving them.” He’d asked some of the others for help but they all came from places that didn’t celebrate Halloween, resulting in them not wanting to help. Soldier, Demoman and/or Scout might help but he’d rather avoid inviting them into his workshop, they tended to be nosy more often than not. Pyro was perfect though, he went into Engie’s workshop all the time and only even looked at things when invited too _and_ he’d at the very least appreciate putting the candle into the carved pumpkins and lighting them.

Pyro nodded enthusiastically as if reading Engie’s mind. He even gave a thumbs up.

With no further words needed, Engi lead the way back into the base and then to his workshop. Pyro plopped down happily on the floor by the pile of pumpkins and looked up at Engie, waiting for directions. Engie grabbed all the tools they’d need for this and placed them on the floor close to hand before sitting across from him.

“You’ve ever done this before?” he asked as he pulled on of the pumpkins onto his lap.

Pyro titled his head and lifted a finger to his face, he was thinking hard about it. “I don’t think so,” he said after several seconds had gone by. That _should_ be something he’d remember, right? Oh well, his past would forever remain a mystery. He mumbled something else indecipherable but the way he leaned forward said he was eager for instructions.

 “First you cut a hole in the top.” Engie demonstrated. “Then you scoop out the guts.” Engie had pulled out several large bowls just for this occasion. Once done with that, he grabbed one of the pencils he’d placed on the floor earlier. “Then you draw a face on it.” For demonstration purposes he chose a simple and standard pumpkin face and showed to Pyro once he was done for a few seconds before pulling it back. “And then you cut it out with a knife.”

When complete he put the top back on and placed it on the floor in front of them, facing them. He’d dealing with the candle and lighting it later. “Got it?”

Pyro nodded enthusiastically, gesturing for the other carving knife. Engie handed it to him and as soon as he had the knife in hand Pyro turned to the pumpkins. He studied them for several long seconds before selecting one and grabbing its stem to pull onto his lap.

Engi watched him work eagerly for several seconds. There was a time not really too long ago when he wouldn’t have ever _dreamed_ of handing Pyro a knife. But they knew each other much better now, Pyro was harmless most of the time and would never hurt his friends intentionally.

They worked in silence for a while. But when Engie finished working on his second pumpkin – third if one counted the demonstration one – Pyro was still working on his first. He was hunched over it, carefully cutting whatever design he’d drawn onto its face. Engie leaned over, trying to be discreet.

“Nuh-uh,” Pyro said, pulling away. “No peeking.” His voice was muffled as always so it was very possible Engie had misheard his words but his body language and tone were clear; he didn’t want Engie looking over his shoulder.

“Got it,” Engie said, moving back into his own space. “You do you firebug.”

Not looking up, Pyro hummed an affirmative and flashed a thumbs up towards Engie before going back to work. He’d show his art when he was ready to, Engie was more than willing to be patient with him.

His patience was rewarded too as not too long later Pyro tapped his shoulder. “Ta-da,” he said as he held his pumpkin out for Engie to see. The carving was crude and obviously from an amateur but it was still unmistakable as what Engie had started thinking of as a Balloonicorn because they looked like a balloon shaped like a unicorn. Pyro liked to draw them so it wasn’t surprising he’d want to carve one into a pumpkin too.

“Good job,” Engie said with genuine praise. It was certainly better the first pumpkin he’d ever carved. “You’ll be a pumpkin carving master in no time.”

Pyro mumbled something too fast for Engie to catch. It was clear he was happy and excited though and that was good enough. Seeing him so happy always put a smile on Engie’s face so he let him talk.

“Ready to do another?” he asked when Pyro was finished speaking.

Pyro answered with a nod as he carefully placed his pumpkin next to the other finished ones, holding it as if it were made of china. He then hopped back around to grab a fresh one from the pile. He sat down again and eagerly started working on cutting a hole in the top.

“What’s this one going to be?” Engie asked.

“You’ll see when I’m done,” was probably what he replied with or at least something to that effective based off the tone. Either way though Engie was going to have to wait. That was fine though, he was having a good time. He’d have to make an effort to do more things with Pyro in the future.


End file.
